Unexpectedly Inevitable Still editing Hihi
by kara'mel'-chan
Summary: DO NOT READ CHAPTERS. — If you've read this before and waited for the update please read the note in my Profile instead. I thought of discontinuing this but I'll RE-WRITE it instead and try to improve it for the reviewers. I apologise for the wait. -TBA- PM me for questions.
1. One! Un! Ichi!

_Hello Everyone!(who reads this fanfic. XD)_

_I'd like to say: Thanks to the following who reviewed my first fanfic(A picture with you.):_

_fieryhazel, strawbelle, Yuuto Tamano, darkrusnik05, xEmiinax_

_The anonymus reviewers:_  
_theinvisiblehouse, switmikan74, pinkfab112, justanotherpickle_

_And those who took time to read it in the first place. ^^ It really feels nice to know that they're read by other people ;3 It inspired me to make the main plot for a new story I've been thinking of this past week. Just managed to finish the rough "view" of how I want it to end._

_Anyway, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! x3 (If there are any mis-spellings or any bad grammar spotted, if you have the time, please take note and put it in your review. ^-^)_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. :(_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Well I can't stay long." a young man with a star on his cheek said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the exit.

A young brunette called out to her brother. "but Onii-chan... You haven't even touched your food!" she pouted, "I even made dinner tonight..."

"Sorry, Mi-chi. I promised Misaki that we'd go to the cinema tonight." he ruffled her waist-long brunette hair, "Besides, I still have to inform my friends that you're arriving tomorrow."

Mikan sighed. Ignoring the fact that he messed her hair, she hugged her brother and he gave her a peck on the forehead. "Okay... Good night, Tsubasa-nii!" she looked up at her Onii-san and Tsubasa smiled down at her.

Mikan was the sweetest little sister one could ever ask for. She would cook you meals if you're sick, stressed or even just to show you she cares. She isn't the type who'd start a sibling fight. Also, even though she lacks in height (being the smallest in her highschool class only roughly 5"2) she is beautiful. Tsubasa prefers to use the term "cute" though. xP

"Good Night, Okaa-san, Otou-san. It was nice seeing you again!" he kissed his mother's cheek as he hugged her. As for his father, they had a hand-shake of their own.

"It was nice of you to visit, Tsubasa. Please do visit the shop sometime." their mother, Yuka, said. She had brunette hair like Mikan, however her hair was only shoulder-length high. She was a famous pianist, but has gone to managing and playing piano for entertainment in their own peaceful restaurant that they called Peaceful Escape. Her husband, Izumi, is a respected chef in their area. He decided to start his own restaurant business ever since Tsubasa was born. Which of course bloomed into one of the best restaurants in the city.

"I will, Okaa-san. After all, it is the best place to escape from fan girls in campus." he joked.

"Hmph. You liar," Mikan giggled, "You don't have any problems with fan girls. I doubt it. Seeing Misaki-sempai gets jealous easily and could scare any girl who flirts with you.."

"Oh yeah..." he just realised the reason he hadn't seen a girl come near him last two years when he got together with Misaki. Not that he cared though. He loves Misaki.

"Well, I really have to go. Goodnight everyone! Oh and just call me if you can't find the dorm tomorrow." he gave Mikan a quick hug and got in his car. He waved at everyone and everyone waved back. He drove his car to the drive way and the gates closed when he got out.

Everyone went back inside the house and Mikan closed the door behind her. After dinner, Mikan went to the laundry room.

"Kisa-chan! Are the clothes washed and dried?"

"Hai, Mikan-chan! Ready to be packed!" Kisa, their maid replied. "You really are leaving the house... Three years ago it was your brother... Now it's you. I'll miss you so much. it's going to be a lot quieter now that you're leaving."

Mikan sadly smiled, "Yeah..."

"My bad. We should be happy you'll start a new life in college! Maybe you'll even find 'The One'! Come! Let's go pack your things" Kisa said as both of them walked to Mikan's room.

Morning came and everyone was still sleeping except for Mikan. She was up early. Excited to go to GA University owned by her Uncle, Kazu Yukihira.

It is hard to get into the university as it has a wide range of courses and is known for having one of the biggest campus. Fortunately, she had connections in the university. One being the niece of the principal, and the other, having her brother who is currently studying Media Studies. She also had qualifications on both logical and practical knowledge for the course she applied for. Culinary Arts.

"-tooth brush, hair brush, cotton buds... Hmm what else am I missing..." Mikan thought out loud. "Check! Everything I need is here..."

"Mikan-chan, Kaito-san is gonna drive you to the university." Kisa knocked at her door. "Oh, and your parents just went down to have breakfast. You should go join them." Mikan let out a small sound of agreement.

After eating breakfast with her parents, they said their goodbyes as Mikan got into the car and Kaito drove her to Gakuen Alice University.

Arriving by the gates, Mikan went out of the car as Kaito brought out her luggage. "Arigatou, Kaito-san! I'll miss you!"

The gray haired driver sat at the driver's seat. "Anything for my Mikan-sama." he was feeling quite emotional now that Mikan is leaving. She was like a grand daughter to him. He has worked for the Sakura family for as long as he can remember. "I'll miss you too..." he closed up the window and drove off.

Mikan's POV

"Okay! Now to find Tsubasa-nii!" I wiped my teary eyes and began my search for 'Victorian lodge' where Nii-san was accomodating. I sure hope I can get along well with our dorm mates.

It took me 15 minutes to get to the building. I was standing by the lobby searching for my phone in my bag, when some guy rushed to the elevator pushing me in the process.

My phone slipped off my bag as it fell on the floor and stopped when it hit the guy's shoes. I looked up and met crimson eyes. I stared at his eyes for a few seconds and unfortunately spoke of my thoughts too loud.

"Wow... I've never seen eyes of that colour." I heard the small sound escaping my own mouth. I blushed. Well I think I was. My face was freaking warm!

I heard him chuckle. I felt my face heating up yet again. Damn it.

"Uhm... Thanks?" the guy said as he began to laugh. Something about his voice made it seem so... I blushed... Nevermind.

*Ding*

He quickly entered the elevator when he heard the sound. As the doors were closing, a blonde guy headed towards him shouting, "Oi! Natsume! No fair!" Oh, so the red eye's name is Natsume.

The so called Natsume winked at me then smirked at the blonde guy, "Ruka, you didn't make rules." The elevator closed.

The guy cursed between his breaths as he was panting, "Damn it. Now I have to clean for a week..."

Took a minute or so. Before he noticed me. I was sitting on the floor looking confused.

"Gomen ne. My friend and I were having a race... He must have wanted to win so badly that he didn't help you out..." the guy approached me and gave me my phone. I remained silent thinking if there are lots of good looking guys like him. He had blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He saw my luggage, "Are you new here?" he offered his hand.

"Uhm. Yeah. Just got accepted." I took his hand as he helped me stand. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Oh! You must be Tsubasa's sister!" he said, "My name's Ruka. One of his dorm mates. I'm guessing you're heading to our room?"

Nii-san already told me they were all guys. I didn't mind though, he trusts them. I suppose I trust them too.

I nodded. He helped me with my luggage and we began to converse.

Normal POV

Mikan and Ruka stepped out of the elevator. Walked straight to the hall and stopped in front of a door that was numbered 18. Ruka opened the door. Being a gentleman and all that. He let Mikan enter first. "After you."

Mikan took the first step in and saw the living room. It had two red leather sofas; one was a two-seater and the other one a three-seater. Across the sofas stood a widescreen TV with a DVD and some awesome sound system. In the middle of the living room there was a glass center table with white frames and a white furry rug beneath. The window was big and was partially covered by black curtains. The room had white marble tiles, even the kitchen on the left. Though for safety reasons there were rubber mats on the kitchen floors. In the small kitchen, there was no dinning table. Only a counter by the oven with stools.

"Ruka is that you?" a familiar voice came from the right which Mikan assumed as the hallway to the rooms. Moments after, Tsubasa came out and was greeted by the brunette.

"Nii-san! Nice place you got here." she went and touched the sofa, while Ruka brought her luggge to her room. She mouthed a 'Thank You' to the blond guy.

"I know right? Natsume upgraded the appartment, but we also decided to keep it simple." Mikan's face changed from an excited one to a disappointed one.

_'Natsume... Isn't that the guy who...'_ her thoughts were interrupted when Ruka came out of her room and into the living room. The owner of a pair of crimson eyes trailling behind him.

* * *

_Woot. Well there you have it :) The 1st chapter. xD_

_Was it disappointing? Too short? Nice? Good? Smelly? Anything? xD_

Any comments? If you do please feel free to press the pretty blue link! x3

l

l

l

l


	2. Two! Deux! Ni!

_Hmph. So many awesome stories out there! I feel so insecure. l: But since there were so much reviews than I expected (I only thought I'd get one or two. XD) here's the next chapter! (:_

_(Btw, I spotted a tiny error in the first chapter. It's just that I typed owed, instead of owned. Referring to Mikan's uncle owning the university. Small error, but I'm really iffy about these so I changed it. XD hihi)_

_Special mention to reviewers that made me want to update:_

_mrysmanga, EuPhoRia RoSe, cj-the-greatest, xEmiinax, pinkfab112, sapphireangel09, fieryhazel_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Gakuen Alice. D:_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_'I should've known!'_ she mentally gasped.

"You!" Mikan hissed much to everyone's surprise. Tsubasa had expected that his sister wouldn't be all on Natsume but he never thought she'd be hostile towards him.

"Do you know each other?" Tsubasa asked a question that was unfortunately ignored by the two, who were mentally kicking each other.

Well okay, fine. Mikan was the only one sending glares at the handsome fella, while he just smirked. Annoying her even more.

"Uhm, Hello?" Tsubasa continued, "Have you two met before?" Ruka just now, understood why Mikan was glaring at his best friend.

"I don't know," Natsume was still looking smugly at Mikan. "Have we?"

"Oh. Natsume," Her voice seemed to be somewhat poisonous when saying his name. "Don't you remember-"

"I am honoured. You know my name, even though I don't know yours." he interrupted. One couldn't sense sarcasm in his tone of voice. He was acting all polite to get in her nerves.

He isn't sure why, but she definitely caught his interest. It amuses him to see the girl uneasy.

"Mikan Sakura. Culinary arts student. 1st year." she said also sending glares at the guy.

_'Mikan Sakura... Hmm interesting'_ he thought.

"You happened to be rude enough to push-"

"I never asked who you were." Natsume interrupted the girl again, shrugged, smirked and walked back to his room. "I have work to do. Later."

"Ugh! What a rude guy!" Mikan hissed.

"Gomen ne, Mikan. It's just that we found out at lunch, that he had to do a summer report for Monday." Ruka explained. "That was when we made a bet on who does the chores for a week."

"He hates working on weekends. So he wants to finish it today." Tsubasa said as Ruka just nodded. "Plus he's quite a sadistic person, quite hot-tempered."

"So are you gonna tell me how you guys met?"

"Hmph. Forget him. He just ruins the mood." She motioned her hand into air as if getting rid of a horrible smell. However, she gave in when she saw her brother looking seriously. "Okay fine. Just like Ruka, I met him at the lobby..."

She told him the story excluding the part where she humiliates herself by complimenting the jerk.

After three hours of homework, Natsume turns his leather seat, stood up to turn off his lights and went out of his room.

While he closed his door he caught a quick scent of Mikan's room. _'Strawberries... Hah. She must have arranged her stuff two hours ago.'_ he thought. He heard bags opening just one hour after he started his homework.

He stepped into the living room where the three were talking. It seemed to Natsume that the brunette wasn't as mad as before. So he approached them wanting to annoy her even more.

"Sup." he greeted Tsubasa and Ruka. He sat beside Mikan, much to her annoyance. She was now sitting in the middle of the three seater sofa between Tsubasa and Natsume. Mikan ignored him.

"I still haven't introduced myself properly. Natsume Hyuuga, studying 3rd year of Business." he offered a hand to shake. Mikan was baffled on how different he was acting.

_'Is he sick or something?'_ she thought as she stared at his hand and back to his face.

"Do you really find my eyes that interesting?" he snorted. She blushed as she understood what he meant.

"I-I do not! I was only wondering why you're acting all nice."

"You don't?" he ignored her reasoning. "When you commented on my eyes awhile ago I thought you were interested." A smirk made it's way to his face.

"Ehh? When was this?" Tsubasa asked aiming a suspicious look towards his shuttering sister.

"E-eh.. Uhm..." Mikan was now flustered. Red from both anger and embarrassment. "I can't believe you said that!" she attacked Natsume's face with a pillow. She shoved it in his face.

He couldn't breathe with the damned pillow on his face so he took hold of Mikan's wrist and pushed it away from him, allowing him to breathe air. _'Air!'_ he mentally screamed. He gave a brief glare at Tsubasa as if telling him 'get-her-off-me'

Tsubasa was laughing with Ruka when he saw Natsume's cry for help. Well it wasn't a cry... But he wanted to count it as one.

"Mikan sit down will you. Spare the poor kitty." Tsubasa managed to say between his laughter.

Ruka on the other hand was still laughing. "Damn, Natsume. You totally just lost your cool back then."

"Ruka, he can't lose something he never had." Mikan stuck her tongue out at the guy who was now fixing his messed up -yet still sexy- raven hair.

"You better put that tongue back in and shut your mouth before I put mine in yours." He smirked. Mikan, as soon as she heard the threat, placed it back in her mouth. Tsubasa just raised his eyebrow. 'Is he seriously hitting on my sister infront of me?'

"Y-you wouldn't!" She backed away, squishing Tsubasa at the edge of the couch. So he pushed her back to the middle.

Mikan who was now going towards the smirking lad, covered her face with the pillow. "Noooo!" she screamed.

Natsume was enjoying her rejection of his kisses. _'Who wouldn't want to get kissed by me?'_ Apparently this girl doesn't want them. _'Not for long'_ he thought darkly to himself. But for now, he'll just have to get his revenge by annoying her. "That's an indirect kiss you know." he teased.

Mikan took off the pillow, showing a clear view of her face. She was blushing madly. "Gah! I had enough! Stay away from me!" she hastily stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume asked.

"Anywhere but beside you!" she stomped her feet towards the beautiful kitchen. "As a matter of fact, I'm cooking something for dinner."

Natsume just snorted and averted his attention back to the living room. He noticed Ruka and Tsubasa were smirking at him. "Hmm... Enjoying my sister's company now, aren't we?" He just gave Tsubasa an indifferent look and the boys went back to watching sports.

* * *

_**kara-chan:** Oh my gosh. Was it just me or was that really short? It looked so long in my iPod. LOL!_

_**Natsume:** Obviously. Idiot. iPod touch screens are smaller than the actual computer monitor. =_=_

_**kara-chan:** Shush! ._. You're so not cool as you think. (Natsume glares.)_

_**Mikan:** Oooh! We're so scared... :P Anyway, please don't forget to R&R. :)_

_**kara-chan: **Yup! Don't forget to say if it's too short or boring or any complaints. Maybe I can do something about it. (:_

Follow my command in the form of a blue link. +_+

l

l

l

l


	3. Three! Trois! San!

_Yey! 6 reviews! 2 reviews shorter than the previous one but still... 6! O: ((:_

_I apologize for making the chapters short! And it seems to me that its going rather SLOW. Gomen ne! I'll try to put some kind of... idk what to put! D: I'll figure it out for Chapter 4 anyway. XD_

**_JadedPixie18: _**_Yeah.. They do seem short don't they? :l I'll try to write more chapters ahead and maybe put together 2 if possible. (:_

**_EuPhoRia RoSe: _**_I got his character spot on? O: I'm so happy. ((: I've always thought my Natsume was slightly OOC, but everyone has their own opinion I guess. Ne? (: I'm quite worried on how I wrote Natsume in this chapter. I find it hard to write someone who appears to be mean and all, but at the same time... kind? Ugh. I'm confusing myself already... ((x_

___Anyhow, Here's Chapter 3! Thanks for the 6 people who reviewed: cj-the-greatest, EuPhoRia RoSe, pinkfab112, hanamidori, amyrules 303, JadedPixie18_

**___DISCLAIMER:_**___ I dreamed a dream of dreams where I owned Gakuen Alice... but then I woke up. I **do not** and **will NEVER** own Gakuen Alice._

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"What? I can't believe they actually scored!"

The boys were watching sports, basketball to be exact. They made a bet on who'd win. They do this every so often. Ruka always bets on the better team while Tsubasa picks the one who loses often. Natsume, on the otherhand, was too much of a killjoy to even join the excitement. He would just watch for his own pleasure without changing his expression.

Then moments later all three of them froze on their spot, too shocked to move. No, not because the 'loser' team actually put up a good game and scored.

_'Shit. I'm doomed!'_ -Tsubasa

_*Rewind*_

"What? I can't believe they actually scored!" Tsubasa stood up hands held high. He was holding a bowl of popcorn earlier, which was now, unfortunately, empty. The salted popcorn was now all over Natsume since he was beside the absurd guy who just abrupty stood up and lifted his hands as if he wasn't holding a bowl of food.

Tsubasa was still where he stood up, his hands still in the air. Slowly putting it down he began laughing nervously. He had forgotten the main reason that caused him to be all excited. All he knew was Natsume was sitting down with salt on his hair, popcorn all over and around him and those crimson eyes that explicitly displayed his murderous intentions. "Uhm... I thought you could use some... Spice?" Tsubasa ducked his head lower and covered half of his face with the bowl.

_'Idiot... You just made it worse.'_ Ruka thought.

"Tsubasa." Natsume's menacing voice made the guy shiver. When Natsume stood up, his hands balled up into a fist, Ruka also took a stand and tried to think of a way to calm his bestfriend down. The atmosphere around them was so tense that the voices outside the Victorian Lodge were now completely audible along with the TV. Until...

_*Tssssssss...*_

A sound of oil sizzling on the pan was heard from the kitchen. It wasn't too long till the smell of the onion and garlic reach the living room too.

The only reason why Mikan couldn't hear what they were doing was because she had the exhaust above the stove on. And as we know, it makes that loud annoying sound.

Anyway, the savory smell took over the murderous aura that was emerging from the salted Natsume. **(A/N:** Exaggerated much? I just love remembering those evil spirits that come out in Skip Beat! xD**)**

It had been ages since they smelled freshly cooked food straight from the kitchen. They usually ordered pizza, cup noodles or any take-away food that was not really healthy but satisfying in their own way.

Memories made their way into Natsume as he inhaled the scent. He remembered the times when his mother would cook dinner for the whole family. He relaxed a bit.

"You better clean this up." he threatened Tsubasa who nodded and appologised.

Mikan came into the scene and informed the guys that dinner will be ready. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I managed to find pasta and tomato sauce. I also found some bread and I thought of making them garlic bread." her head popped out from the corner. "Is spaghetti and garlic bread fine with you guys?"

The question was mainly for Natsume and Ruka since Mikan knew what Tsubasa does and doesn't eat. "Sure, Mikan-chan! That would be great." Ruka said as he sat back down.

"I'm not in the mood to eat." Natsume placed his hands inside his pockets. "I'm going to go clean up. Don't disturb me. I still have work left." Natsume walked away with salt trailing behind him. (x

"What's with him?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"My bad. I kinda spilt popcorn all over him." Mikan mouthed an 'Oh' before she slipped her head back into the kitchen.

"Kinda?" Ruka asked.

"Okay, I did." Tsubasa ran his fingers through his head and fell unto the sofa. "Man! I thought I was a gonner! I almost pee'd my pants."

Ruka laughed, "Yeah. Who would've thought the smell of Mikan's cooking would calm him down."

Tsubasa was still busy relaxing himself so Ruka just continued, "Mikan will surely be one heck of a Chef." This time both of them laughed.

It was already midnight by the time Natsume left his room. He went to see if there was anything left to eat. He remembered the smell he inhaled when the brunette was cooking. His stomach growled. A soft chuckle was then heard from the room that used to be vacant. The door opened and revealed Mikan wearing a robe over her pyjamas. _'My stomach wasn't that loud to be heard through the door... Was it?'_

"I knew you'd be hungry." she yawned. Mikan led him into the kitchen. The lad sat down on one of the stools and watched the brunette heat the left overs they had.

While waiting, Natsume decided to grab a drink. Just when he was about to grab the bottle of beer Mikan peered off above his shoulder and said, "You shouldn't drink that. It's bad for you..." he groaned, eyebrows creased. He lazily moved his hand to the right and got hold of the milk carton instead, surprising himself. Sure he never was the type to drink, but since when did he care if it was bad or not? Even he asks the same question. Well, the least he could do was listen to her since she waited till midnight just because she knew he'd look for food. Mikan giggled. _'God. What's happening to me.'_ he groaned.

"Baka, I think I know how to heat food. Just go to sleep, will you." he said. He knew she was sleepy. So you could say it's his way of saying 'Take a rest' or 'You should go sleep.' What he didn't know was that the girl was quite dense.

"That's the problem. You 'think' you can. What if you can't?" she innocently replied.

_'... Is she saying that on purpose or is she just stupidly dense?' _Natsume was getting annoyed. He had anger issues FYI. "Can't you understand?" his voice clearly showed annoyance.

"Okay, fine! Sheeesh. I was only preparing your dinner..." she frowned as she placed the plate infront of him. She had already finished heating the food.

Mikan walked out of the living room and into her room. The door closed. 'Great Natsume. Just great. It's so easy and you couldn't even do it right.' Natsume started to scold himself for losing his temper after she made him dinner. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Damn it." he sighed.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Mikan went out and sat on her bed, "Stupid, hot-headed jerk..." she mumbled. She yawned while turning her head to check the digital clock hanging on her wall. 00:42.

_"Baka, I think I know how to heat food. **Just go to sleep, will you**."_

Her eyes slightly widenned. _'Was he just concerned? He could've said so directly.' _she pouted, feeling guilty for walking out on him.

Just then she heard foot steps through the hall. Assuming it was the raven haired guy, she slightly opened her door. It was enough to catch the lad's attention. "Are you finished eating?" She asked shyly, looking down as if her slippers were the most interesting thing ever.

"Hn." he plainly said. Natsume was still annoyed with himself for losing his temper.

"Sorry," she looked at him and their eyes met.

**_*Ba-dump*_**

"I should've known you just wanted me to rest." he kept silent still looking directly into her eyes.

_***Ba-dump***_

Natsume feigned coughing to break the silence, "You don't have to be sorry. I should've known you were dense." Smirking, he reached for the brunette's hair and messed it up. His motive being, was to cover up her cute pouting face before he blushes. "Now go to sleep, little girl."

"Thanks..." After seeing the gentle smile on Natsume's face, she smiled back and closed her door.

Meanwhile, the smile on Natsume's face disappeared as he scowled._ 'Damn it! What the heck is happening to me!'_ he stepped into his room, his hand wiping his face out of frustration. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. _'It was just a smile...'_

A beautiful one. Damn.

* * *

___**kara-chan: **Tada! I know Natsume. I've got a beautiful smile. ;D_

**_Natsume: _**_You know yourself that wasn't for you._

___**kara-chan: ***Ignores* ;D_

**___Natsume: _**___And close your mouth will you? I don't want to see what you ate for dinner._

_____**kara-chan: **Aw. :/ Don't diss people with braces. You brace-ist!_

**_____Natsume:_**_____ Ha-ha. Funny. -_-_

_____*Spongebob mode* Hey ALL YOU PEOPLE! Hey ALL YOU PEOPLE, won't you listen to me? ;)_

_____Boring, as in it lacks something? Any Suggestions? Any Reactions?_

_For the sake of salty Natsume. __Please Review! (:_

l

l

l

l


	4. Four! Quatre! Shi!

_Ah-uhm! Sorry for the late update guys! D: I was having writer's block and had mid-term tests to study for. :l_

_**EuPhoRia RoSe:** Aww! Thanks so much! I really appreciate the support. I'm finding it hard to develop the story, so you're reviews really help. (:_

_**cj-the-greatest:** About that rival. Hmm. I might put that in later chapters. I want to develop the relation ship a little bit more between Natsume and Mikan. Before... Yeah. I'll stop there just incase I spoil something. x)_

_Anyway, here's chapter 4!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Or any other stuff in this story, except the plot. x)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mikan's POV

Morning! It has been officially 4 weeks, 7 hours, 45 minutes and 12 seconds since I started living here. Things are going pretty smoothly now. Unlike my first week which was a mess. I missed about two lessons and was always in a hurry to find the lecture rooms. Stupid massive campus.

Now I'm quite in control of my schedule. I know where the lectures will be, thanks to Ruka and Natsume (though he didn't really intend on giving me a tour). Ruka had shown me around after my first week so I got the gist of where my lecture halls are. Also, Natsume has been accompanying me with grocery shopping on weekends. Which gave me the chance to look around the parks and stuff. I still find it hard to believe that Natsume was the one who actually accompanied me. You see, we needed food in the dorm, but Nii-san wouldn't let me out alone in the evening. I asked him to come with me. But no. He had to be lazy. He's always been lazy. I love him nontheless. He's quite sweet and caring too. Anyway, Ruka was too tired from his long schedule to go out and carry grocery bags so I didn't ask him. Have you seen the schedule of a Medicine student? _Unbelievable._ Fortunately, just when all hope was gone, Natsume said he'd go.

I'm currently sitting in the kitchen munching some omeletes. I usually prepare breakfast for the guys at 7am because our lectures starts at 9am.

"Ah, Mikan. Good morning." I looked up and saw Ruka taking a seat on one of the counters. He was still wearing his pyjamas. They were blue with little bunny prints.

"Oh good morning Ruka-pyon!" I looked at the clock. "Ne, Ruka-pyon. No lectures today?"

"Ehh. You forgot?" My thoughts pondered for a while. What did I forget?

"Baka. It's Saturday." a familiar husky voice said. I knew it was the jerk. "Don't call me ba-" I paused. Omg. Did he just say it's Saturday? Mikan how could you be so stupid! I slapped forehead.

I figured he was probably smirking so I decided to give him a piece of my mind. When I looked up and saw he was wearing his pyjamas. Supposedly ALL of it. Unfortunately, he only had the bottom part leaving his bare chest visible. I scoffed.

"Liking what you see, little girl?" I was right. A smirk was on his face. Jerk. I stood up to get him a plate. I felt his gaze on me.

I realised I was wearing short shorts and a loose t-shirt. Ruka pretty much blushed the first time he saw my pyjamas, but already got used to seeing me like this since he wakes up early. Tsubasa-nii is obviously used to it. Natsume hasn't seen me in my pyjamas. Simply because he would come out ready at 8, which is when I go back to my room to take a shower.

He was still looking at me. Probably thought I was only wearing underwear at the bottom. What? It's possible! He is a hormonal young adult after all. "It's shorts, you perv." I pulled down my loose t-shirt, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Whatever." He shrugged, getting a cup from the cupboard. Gosh. Thank goodness he was done staring. He's been doing it alot lately. As if he's deep in thought. I just hope it isn't anything... disgusting. He isn't THAT much of a perv... Right? I scrunched up my nose. I am so buying new pyjamas.

Ruka chuckled, "So Mikan. What's your plan now that you found out it's saturday?"

"Hmm. I guess I'll go to town." I said, "Oh! Naruto has an update! I guess I'll go buy it."

"Wow. Isn't that a famous shounen manga?" Ruka was slightly surprised. "I guess some of Tsubasa's boyish ways rubbed on to you huh?"

"Really? I don't think so... Nii-san doesn't read or watch anime. I just kinda picked up on it by myself." I smiled but then that jerk just had to say something.

"Hn. I'm not surprised. Your so barbaric after all," the jerk smirked. Oh how I wish I could cut that smirk out of the face of the earth, "and Tsubasa has his girly ways."

"Hey! Your just jealous cause you don't have a girlfriend to be all mushy with." Nii-san said as he joined us for breakfast. What he said was pretty much ignored. Ruka was patting his back to prevent him from making his own emo corner.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if they said you were once a cheerful, gay (happy) child." I said with much annoyance.

"He was." What Ruka said got my eyes as big as saucers. I'm exaggerating. But still. Seriously? He was?

"I thought you wouldn't be surprised." The jerk smirked.

"W-whatever. Would you just be quiet and eat?"

"If I did you'd be happy. I can't have that happen, now can I." I groaned. _Bastard..._

Normal POV

It was a beautiful afternoon. The streets weren't crowded with people and weather was fine even though the wind was rather cold, the sun was still shining. In the park, couples were seen settled on the grass being all lovey-dovey.

Mikan stared dreamily, thinking what it would be like to be in a relationship. She was sitting on a bench beside a big sakura tree that was shading the area. She sipped a small amount of her hot chocolate and plopped a Howalon inside her lushious pink lips.

Even though she loved observing nature and relaxing on her own, she can't help but think what it would be like to go on a date with that special someone. Someone whom you like and obviously likes you back. A sigh made it's way out of her mouth. _'Ugh. I was just happy awhile ago, now I feel like some PMSing loner. Ah...'_ Mikan sighed once more.

"Ah! My, my. It seems oddly dull here."

Mikan looked up and met a pair of cerulean orbs. "Hmm. Yeah. You shouldn't go near a depressing girl like me." she looked at Ruka and smiled. Her legs swayed back and forth just below the seat like a child.

"Yeah. Your a very depressing child." he sarcastically said.

"So what brings you here?" she asked before chewing another piece of Howalon. Then dusted her shorts when crumbs fell on her lap.

"Well, awhile ago I decided to get changed, cause I wanted to go for a walk. I thought of asking Natsume to come, but he was already gone when I came out of my room."

"Oh. So your boyfriend left you huh... No wonder you were somehow attracted to my depressing aura." she grinned at the bunny loving senior.

"Oh, now your calling me gay?"

"Do you really think a handsome guy like me would be gay?" Ruka grinned and asked again. Though, it was more of a rhethorical question.

Mikan answered anyway, "Well it's hard to find a decent good looking guy these days. Most of them have gone gay." she joked. "Not that I have any complaints about gay people. I do find them really friendly and fun to be with."

**(A/N:**If anyone is offended, I'm terribly sorry! Dx Wasn't my intention! Just tell me and I'll take it out and alter it a bit.**)**

"Well I'm one of those rare friendly, fun-to-be-with and decent good looking guys," Ruka joked acted all full of himself. "and I can assure you I'm straight."

"I finally realise why your friends with Natsume." Mikan narrowed her eyes and stood up from her seat. Dusting crumbs off her lap once more. "Hmm. So... What now?"

"Well, have you bought that manga yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," she answered shyly. "I kinda got distracted and ran straight to the Howalon store instead..."

Earning a chuckle from the lad, they went of to the bookstore to buy the manga.

Mikan was looking up at the signs, looking for the one with "Manga" on it. Since she was too busy looking up, that she didn't see the guy that was standing infront of her. She collided and a small yelp escaped her mouth.

The guy got startled, but easily regained his posture.

Mikan, however, bumped into the guy and lost balance. As if time slowed down, she closed her eyes and expected a loud thud. Ruka who was a few steps behind her tried to catch her fall, but he was too slow. **(A/N:** HAH! You thought she'd be saved huh? :D**)**

***THUD***

"Itai..." Mikan was sitting on the floor, rubbing her nose. Trying to sooth the pain she received when she collided with the guy.

"Oh! Are you alright, Miss?" the guy looked at Mikan and offered his hand.

"Gomen nasai. I wasn't looking properly..." she had her eyes shut, still soothing the pain.

"It's okay. It was unintentional anyway." Mikan opened her eyes and saw the guy with light brown hair and gray eyes, offering his hand to her to help her up. "My name's Sakurano. Shuichi Sakurano."

She closed her eyes again, one hand rubbing her nose and the other one was about to accept the man's help. Unknown to her another hand blocked Sakurano's hand, so she grabbed a different person's hand.

Mikan felt some sort of chill through her spine when she touched the hand. She definitely felt something, but she ignored it anyway. She was pulled up so fast she hit the guy's chest, she opened her eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes.

"N-Natsume?" she shuttered. He snaked his arms around her waist. It felt new to her. Being held by Natsume. During those 4 weeks, she had no physical contact with Natsume. As if he was avoiding to have anything to do with her. On the other hand, Ruka's friendly and easier to approach so they've hugged a few times. But everytime she hugged Ruka it felt normal, as if hugging her brother. Not the way she felt with Natsume.

"...ikan."

_'Is Ruka calling me?'_ She thought. Mikan just noticed that she drifted too deep into her thoughts.

"Mikan." a soft seductive voice whispered on Mikan's ear. She couldn't help but blush. She was definitely brought back to reality.

"Perv! Don't do that!" she covered her ear, blushing a hundred different shades of red as she lowered her head. Natsume was obviously smirking. Secretly delighted that he had some effect on her.

She was too occupied with embarrassment to notice that Natsume's arm was still behind her back keeping them close together.

"Aww. What a cute couple." Ruka teased. He had noticed in the past weeks how Natsume acted with Mikan. He is Ruka's best friend. So its pretty obvious to Ruka that Natsume has a crush on the brunette. Infact almost everyone around him, who knows little of him, would see that he had his eyes on Mikan. It was like a young boy teasing and insulting the girl he likes. How cute!

"Indeed." Sakurano agreed.

Mikan heard this and blushed even more. If it was even possible. "W-we are not a couple!" she denied, much to Natsume's disappointment. He slowly released her from his grasp and walked to the cashier. A hand on his pocket and the other holding a book.

"What's with him..." she huffed still blushing. She forgot everything about buying the manga.

_'Crap. Shouldn't have done that...'_ Ruka followed the brunette. _'Sorry, Nat.'_

"Sorry, but I have to go. I hope you're alright, Miss..." Sakurano said. Unsure of what to call the lady.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." She gave him a smile. A beautiful smile enough to make him blush.

"Ah. Right. I'll see you around then." He said his goodbyes before exiting the book store.

The three young adults roamed around town. Mikan wanted to buy her best friend a gift for a special occasion. Natsume stayed seated on the bench just next to the tree in the middle of central town. While Ruka accompanied her to shops, but only stayed outside the doors.

What's with that?

Was there some kind of force field by the entrance against men? Were there men-repelant "moth balls" in the shop? Was it a crime for a man to go in the boutique to shop with his "girl-friend"? As in, a friend that's female. The store was definitely not being racist or anything. They sold women clothes and not men's clothes, alright. But no one ever forbade men to enter the shop. They just refused to!

So after three fourths of the day finished, here they are back in Victorian Lodge. Just arriving home.

Mikan's POV

Yum! Who would've known such heavenly food would decend from heaven! The mouth-watering, fluffy, sweety goodness of these Howalons. Mmmm... Finger licking good! **(A/N:** Wasn't that from KFC? Haha. Anyway, would you like to have the last one of the mouth-watering treat? Too bad. It's fictional! ;P! . . . I want one too. D:**)**

I plopped the last piece of the heavenly treat into my mouth. Ruka wasn't really a fan of sweet things. Not sure why. Diabetic maybe? I felt sad for him.

As for Natsume, he seemed to be avoiding me during the rest of the afternoon after buying his book. What did he buy anyway? Hmm. So as I was saying, he never talked the moment we stepped out the bookstore. Actually, he did, but it was either _"Hn."_ or _"Mmh._" I think Hn was no, Mmh was yes... Not sure. Was it some kind of jujube language? Cause I never thought there was such a language. What's jujube anyway?

"Mikan are you coming in? I can't believe you bought another **box**." Ruka said, emphasizing 'box'. He was standing outside our dorm, beside me holding the door open. Such a gentleman. Unlike that jerk who's probably inside already. Still reading his book.

Book... book- Oh no! NO! I forgot to buy the new release of Naruto. Aww.

I went in, "Gomen. It's just so nice..."

Ruka closed the door and chuckled, "It's all good. It sucks to be diabetic. I would've loved it."

Aha! I was right! He is diabetic!

. . . Aww poor Ruka. I can probaby make him one with that special sugar for diabetics. I smiled, but then frowned when I remembered that I didn't buy what I wanted. I placed my bag beside Natsume who was sitting on the couch.

I can't believe I forgot to buy it. I wanted to know how Naruto learned that new technique. Ra... Ras... Rasanga? Oh whatever! All that matters is that I didn't buy it! I always had new releases upto date. (I used an old chapter in Naruto where he learns Rasengan cause I don't want to spoil any of the newest updates. xD)

I took out a frying pan in the cabinet. I always had a habit of cooking when I'm upset. Of course without wasting any food... And now, I shall cook!

Just after I finished cooking, Natsume came into the kitchen.

"I'm skipping dinner tonight. Not hungry." he said as I replied "Okay"

I thought he had gone to his room. But then I heard him drop something on the table.

"Read it. This chapter is pretty cool." I neared the table and my eyes widened. "Keep it." Natsume was about to turn and walk back to the living room, but stopped when he heard me gasp.

"Y-you... You read too...?" I was so happy! The thing I wanted to read was here in front of my eyes! I can be upto date! "I didn't know you read Naruto..."

"Well you never asked." he simply shrugged.

"Hmph..." I pouted. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you give it to me? You surely have some collections of it right?"

"You seemed like such a baby. Sulking and dragging your feet to the kitchen. I guessed it was because of this," he looked at me smirking. "and I was right. I can just order another one in the Internet and have it sent to my shelf at home with my other collections."

"You're such a little girl." I ran over to him and hugged him. Who cares if he called me little? I have the manga!

I noticed his body went stiff but then relaxed after a few seconds. "Thank you!" I repeated it about two more times before I looked up to him and added, "You're not that bad after all."

"Of course. I'm awesome after all." he pried my arms off his waist with disgust. I knew he was just acting.

"Uh-huh." I said with sarcasm. I went ahead and ate chinese fried rice. I opened the book and began to read.

OMG! Sugoi! I flipped through the pages.

Normal POV

Natsume entered the living room and was now seen by Ruka.

"So. Did you enjoy it?" Ruka teased him while Natsume just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knew reading silly books like those would be such a benefit... Ne?" Oh boy. Ruka was really in the mood of teasing.

"Yeah... Who knew..." Natsume copied Ruka's mischevious smirk. Very mischevious one indeed. He never expected to give the manga away. But after that hug. She can definitely keep it for herself.

To be honest, when she hugged him he was half-expecting something more than just a hug. A kiss on the cheeks perhaps? On the lips would be better.

Natsume~ you greedy fella. :}

* * *

_Well that's all for now. Wow. I find it hard to write long ones. I don't even think it's long :l_

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! (: Not forcing you to, though it would be a nice notice that people read my writing. (x But nontheless, you are not obliged to review. xD_

_But if you are, maybe you could after this after-story ― letter._

* * *

**Dear** Hott~hott,

I just love that nickname. Don't you? I know you don't. ):

Miss you so much! How is England? It's been a while since we saw each other. Not counting webcam and chats though. I want to see you in person! It's been two years, Hotaru! I miss you so much! Ah... I said that already.

My first month has been awesome. Okay... not awesome. But it was great! Nothing to worry about. Ruka and Natsume (the dorm mates I mentioned before) make me feel welcome. Tsubasa's still caring as usual. I met a girl named Anna in my class. She's Japanese but she grew up in America. She had learned Japanese there so she could speak Japanese. Even though it's not that good, she can understand. She's really good in cooking and has curly red hair with lots of pink highlights. Very cute and friendly. We only knew each other for a few weeks but it feels like we've known each other for a long time. Don't worry. You're still the best-EST!

Hope you like the gift! (It's a pandora bracelet with five charms from me, two from Tsubasa and Ruka also took the opportunity to buy you one when I told him about your birthday. He's so kind. Isn't he sweet... Hmm? C:)

**Miss you! Love you! I will dream about you!** ;D :))  
Happy Birthday on the 25th of October! Hope you get this on the exact date! I paid extra for this package... :l Good night!

**Love,**  
Mikan  
**Lots and lots of love!** I miss you! Oh... That's the fourth time I said it... Proves how much I do! ;)

* * *

_There. Hotaru might come in the story soon! She won't be as cold as the original one. Might be slightly OCC. SLIGHTY. x))_

_kara-chan: I was planning on posting this on 25th of October but I'll be busy for that whole day. It's my birthday after all. Yes, I have the same birthday as Hotaru! We're buddies! :D_

_**Hotaru:** Keep dreaming._

_**kara-chan:** I will, yah. ;)_

_**Hotaru:** You're as stupid as Mikan. (HEY! -Mikan)_

_**kara-chan:** Aw. I'm emotionally wounded ):_

_You know what... You're capable of stitching that wound. Just... Press the blue link. ;)_

l

l

l

l


	5. Five! Cinq! Go!

_I am terribly sorry for the almost-30-days-late update. (Hey didn't that rhyme? O:) Anyway, hmm. I got no excuse. I was too distracted reading other people's fanfics. I got carried away. :[_

_For those who greeted me for my birthday, Thanks so much! I enjoyed it. 8D_

_And. Oooh! 5 Reviews! Cool! xD Thanks so much for the reviewers! BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs, EuPhoRia RoSe, Kylee-Cat, snitchykun and CrimsonxHazel! Also those who added my story as their favorites! Though it would be nice if you also reviewed. x3 Please? ^-^ O.O *-*_

_snitchykun: You still alive? D: I hope this one gives the same kick as the previous chapter did. x3_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Do I have to repeat it? It's awfully sad. ):_

_I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mikan was anxiously scrolling down her inbox searching for a certain e-mail she had been waiting for. It has been four days after Mikan sent Hotaru her gift and two days after Monday, which was when her so-called best friend was supposed to reply via e-mail.

Unfortunately for her, even after scrolling down for who knows how long, she couldn't spot any e-mails from Hotaru. Mostly because of a certain someone.

"Natsume!" she whined. "Stop sending me spam messages! It's making it harder to see Hotaru's e-mail!"

"Hn. You've been checking your e-mail at least ten times a day since Monday. And you still manage to miss her e-mail?" Natsume shrugged, secretly delighted that she's paying attention. "Polka."

"Perv! How can I miss-" she paused as she deleted all the messages that had the tag 'Polka' on it. Because, one, they all have the same content. Two, they only had that smug emoticons. And lastly, because it was a reminder of the panty-incident. Which she doesn't want to talk about FYI.

_*Would you like to delete all 1267 selected items?*_

"Oh for the love of rice! How can I NOT miss her message when you kept sending senseless messages these past days?" she pressed the Yes button. "It accumulated to 1267 messages! 1267!"

"Wow. And I thought I was an annoying brother." Tsubasa sat on the couch beside Mikan. Ruka was sitting on the other sofa, while Natsume sat on his newly ordered deluxe seat. It was red leather with a matching, comfy foot stool.

"Yeah. I appreaciate you even more, Onii-chan." Mikan crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Stop pouting, Nii-san. I said I appreciate you even MORE. Meaning my respect and love for you went up." She smiled and hugged her big brother tightly who returned it. Unknowingly causing jealousy to one of their audience watching their sibling moment.

Natsume rolled his eyes and proceded to watching the tv. He wasn't jealous. At least that's what he was trying to believe in.

Mikan saw a chat pop up on her Facebook. She released her arms off Tsubasa and leaned closer to the centre table where her laptop was.

**Hotaru Imai****  
****•Open the door.**

Mikan gave Tsubasa a questioning look. "Nii-san... H-hotaru just t-told me to open the door."

"What door? Wait for a while Mi-chi. That might be a hacker stalking you for all we know..." Tsubasa looked at her Facebook in suspision.

**Hotaru Imai****  
****•Open the door.****  
****•I heard that Tsubasa. Do you honestly think I would get hacked? ME? -_-**

Mikan was trying to figure out what Hotaru meant. She looked at her brother who gulped in fear.

Tsubasa looked at Mikan. "Hotaru may be behind our front door Mikan..."

"Impossible! She's in England!" Mikan exclaimed, "Unless... She is!" The brunette gasped and ran to open the door.

Tsubasa chuckled at the sight of his overly joyed sister. He knew how much his little sister missed her best friend. If it was really Hotaru behind their door, he'd be so happy for Mikan.

The boys looked at the entrance where Mikan stood. Their eyes landed on a beautiful lady with raven hair. She wore skinny jeans, a pair of brown Uggs and a printed t-shirt that said "Don't Read This". **(A/N:** Sue me for being unfashionable. D: ((:**)**

"Hey, Hota-chii! You lookin' fine today!" Tsubasa joked while nudging the flushed blondie with his elbow.

"Disgusting. Don't think flattery would work on me." Hotaru clicked her tongue in disgust. "Can't believe you had the guts to conclude that I got hacked. Baka."

"Mou, Hota-chii... I told you to call me Tsubasa-nii!" Hotaru ignored him as Mikan gave her a big bear hug.

"Yo Shadow-freak. Pass me the remote will ya." Natsume lazily reached out for the remote Tsubasa was holding.

Tsubasa gave Natsume the remote and watched the tv as Natsume changed from channel to channel. Meanwhile, Ruka was still looking at the lady Mikan was hugging. He had a faint blush on his smooth cheeks when he saw the soft smile Hotaru had when she returned the brunette's hug. _'Kawaii...'_

Ruka jerked up when Tsubasa poked his sides giving him that tazed feeling. He blushed as Hotaru looked at their direction. He sat down again after appologizing for ruining the hug-fest. "Damn you." he muttered while his guy friends laughed at him.

Meanwhile, Mikan looked at her best friend once more. _'She's here. She's actually here... Maybe I'm dreaming...?'__  
_  
Hotaru felt Mikan's calculating stare. She just noticed she'd been looking at the direction of the blond guy. She may appear rather harsh and cold, but she's still a girl after all. It's the norm to have interest in guys, here and there. However, one can't help but feel embarrassed if your best friend, who knows your true self, can be quite a tease.

_'Aw. Crap.'_ Hotaru tore her gaze off the pretty boy and faced Mikan. Good thing Mikan was too absorbed, too shocked of Hotaru's appearance to notice that her seemingly stoic best friend had interest in someone.

Hotaru held her camera to her face and took a picture of Mikan's shocked face. "Well? Are you going to show me your room?"

Mikan suddenly hugged Hotaru again. "You really are here! I missed you so-" She was making the 'so' quite long so Hotaru interrupted her. "Yes, Yes. I know."

They broke off the hug and Mikan dragged her best friend to her room. They had so much to talk about. "Introductions can wait. I need quality time with my best friend!" Mikan beemed a smile towards the guys and closed her door.

"So how are you?"

"I should be the one asking that, Hothot!" Hotaru glared at Mikan. Clearly disgusted with the nickname. "You know very well how I'm doing. It's you, who barely talks through the e-mails!"

Hotaru just shrugged as both of them sat on the furry rug situated on the floor. Both had a soft, cozy pillow to hug. "Nice room."

Mikan smiled, "I know right? I actually thought Nii-san prepared this. It turned out it was Natsume. I hate to admitt it, but he's good."

"Oh."

"Enough about me! How 'bout you? How was England? Where did you go to school? How was your studies? Did you meet lots of friends? Boyfriends? I saw you looking at Ruka awhile ago." Mikan spoke really fast that Hotaru wasn't given time to answer the questions. But that last statement did pass her ears, that were now flushed.

Hotaru blushed and hid her face on the pillow.

"Hummm... I see. I know where this is going..." Mikan teased.

"Shush."

"Oh c'mon, I haven't seen you this embarrassed since you saw that actor playing a nerdy inventor on TV. I don't mean to be mean," she chuckled at how the sentence sounded then continued, "but that actor wasn't really good looking. Not that I care about looks. It's just that his... Appearance didn't help his conceited nature."

"I thought we agreed, not to bring that up again! I was 7 that time! A nerdy geek!" Mikan laughed as her friend admitted her embarrassing childhood. "Oh don't you laugh missy. You were just as bad as I was-"

"OKAY, Okay. I get it. Let's not talk about that..." Mikan sweatdropped. "Besides, we've improved our wardrobe, ne? And you got interested in a good guy this time. Which I'm sure you'd like to meet."

"How 'bout we go introduce you now." She left Hotaru with no time to answer as she dragged her out into the living room.

"Well what do you know. Introductions can't wait after all!" The smirking Mikan dragged Hotaru, who was again hiding her emotions. "I'm sure you know Hotaru so yeah..."

Tsubasa gave a brief nod. "Yeah of course I do!"

"Hotaru this is Pervert Hyuuga," she pointed at Natsume. The two had an exchange of glares, while Hotaru just raised one brow. Mikan continued and pointed at Ruka, "And this is Ruka Nogi."

"Ruka, Pervert. Hotaru, my best friend." she smiled as she introduced her best friend proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Ruka Nogi and... Pervert Hyuuga." Mikan laughed so hard when Hotaru seriously said Natsume's Mikan-given-nickname. The two other guys joined Mikan and tuned in with the laughter.

"Where did that name come from anyway?" Tsubasa asked.

Mikan blushed as she recalled the event. She huffed her cheeks and said ever so seriously, "We need not dwell in the past." making a hand gesture.

"She wore skirt while hovering. Then tripped."

"Natsume!" she blushed furiously.

"I wonder who really is the panty-flashing pervert." Natsume smirked.

"Oh forget you. Let's go eat outside, Hotaru." she childishly held Hotaru's hand. "Wanna come Ruka, Nii-san?"

"SURE!" Tsubasa held onto Hotaru's free hand like a deperate child, only to be avoided.

"Eww. Mikan's bad enough," Mikan pouted, "but you. You're too old to act like a child. Disgusting." Hotaru still holding Mikan's hand walked ahead.

"Oh I know I'm still your favorite, Hota-chii!" Tsubasa insisted and followed.

"Hn. Like brother, like sister. Idiots." Natsume closed the door.

"You're just mad cause Mikan didn't offer you to come." Ruka gave his best friend a pat on the shoulder.

"No I wasn't."

"Geez. You're still in denial."

"And you still have no charm." Natsume spat back. "I bet you'll be too scared to ask that Imai. Maybe you should be clingy like Tsubasa."

"Hey! That was ages ago! It was those fangirls' fault for touching... Places they weren't suppose to!" Ruka blushed remembering those barbaric fangirls. He shivered.

"Hah. It was your fault for being _'so deliciously, detectable'_ anyway." Natsume quoted the leader of the fan group.

"You were _'deliciously detectable'_ too you know!" Ruka exclaimed.

Silence engulfed the room.

"Shit. We sounded gay just now." Ruka's face paled and Natsume faked a cough. "U-uh. Y-yeah."

**Awkward... :O**

Natsume's POV

We've been watching tv for the past hours. I felt so disgusted with the awkwardness of the conversation earlier. My hormones seemed to have gone dead after the unwanted images showed up in my imagination. It was as creepy as the fangirls. Maybe even worse.

So therefore, Ruka and I vowed not to mimick any fangirls. EVER. I sighed and wiped my face with my towel. I attempted to 'wash' off the impurities by taking a shower just after the event. It obviously didn't work.

Not too long after, the door opened and in came Polka. She was wearing the same clothes she wore before going out. Except this time it was wet. Soaking wet that it was sticking dangerously on to her skin. I felt a tingling sensation over my body. Must be my hormones acting up again. Unfortunately, they died once more when Tsubasa came in with wet skin-hugging clothes too.

Wait a minute... That _IS _fortunate! Thank Goodness I'm not gay! I was mentally talking to myself when I heard Polka sneeze. Next thing I know I was beside her wrapping my towel on her.

Woah. Did I just do that unconciously? Weird...

"What the heck happened?" I dried her hair as she shivered underneath the towel.

"Hey! Where's _MY_ towel?" Tsubasa's ranting was ignored again.

"W-we were w-w-walking h-ho-home wh-hen it r-r-rained..." Polka cupped her hands together and blew on them in an attempt to keep warm. I took them in my hands and rubbed them to create heat with friction. Seriously. What's with me? Must be the brotherly-senses acting up...

I guided Polka to her room while Tsubasa went into his room to change. "Go take a warm shower and change into warm pjs."

She looked up to me, still shaking but her eyes filled with curiousity. "Why are you so caring all of a sudden? Who are you? What did you do to Mr. Pervert?"

"Very funny. Now go do what I told you." I threw my towel on her damp hair and looked for a hot-water bottle.

After a few minutes, I heard her shower turn off. So I began to fill the hot-water bottle with, obviously, hot water.

"Here." I cooly handed her the warm object.

"This looks so plain." she stated looking at my red hot-water bottle. So what if it's plain? Who'd care about that? All I ever wanted from it was the warmth.

"If you don't want it I'd gladly take it-"

"I didn't say I didn't want it! I was only stating a fact!" she quickly replied, hugging the bottle tightly. Her pout was abruptly interrupted by her sneezing. It was so funny. She was pouting then the next thing I know was that her nose cringed, her eyes closed and her head jerked forward then back. It was so cute. **(A/N:** Natsume... you're weird. :l**)**

"Why the heck didn't you stay in a building and wait for the rain to stop?" I raised one eye brow and sat at the edge of her bed while Polka was sitting on her bed, her back leaned on the headboard.

"We were passing the park. And if you didn't notice, there's no shelter there." She made a face and sneezed again.

"You okay? You should go sleep."

"Mmm. Thanks, Natsume." She went under the covers while hugging the hot-water bottle. "G'night."

"Hn." I closed her door behind me.

Normal POV

It was 22:00 and Natsume decided to go sleep. Just as he was entering his room, he heard a grunt coming from the room across him.

"Oi Polka."

"I'm cold..." Her eyes were closed and her voice sounded half asleep. Natsume held the hot water bottle that was now lukewarm.

"Useless junk." Instead of going to fill it again, Natsume lied down beside Mikan just above the duvet and hugged her. She snuggled closer to him. She felt the warm even though there was a thick duvet between them.

They soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Finished! Shorter than the other one, but... Oh well. I'll just try to update this weekend._

_I was just wondering. Am I narrating too much? I thought I might have been boring readers with too much narrating. :l_

**_kara-chan:_**_ I have a mock interview on thursday! NO! D: I'm nervous. T_T_

**_Youichi: _**_Bwaka._

**_Natsume:_**_ He meant Baka._

**_kara-chan: _**_I KNOW! D:_

**_Natsume: _**_K. Just wanted to make sure you do. :)_

**_kara-chan:_**_ ..._

_Love it? Click it. Hate it? Click it. Bored? Click it._

_Hungry? Lick it. :))_

_Or better yet. CLICK IT! :D_

l

l

l

l


	6. Six! Six! To the beach!

_***Thwang!***_  
_I-I'm back. I hit my toe on the computer desk. Huhu._

_Uh so, I finished my mock interview! Yey! I was so nervous even though it wasn't an actual job interview. I wonder how nevous I'd be if it was my french oral exam! Nooo!_

_Heaps of gratitude from Moi for the reviewers! As always ***less than*** 3! It's a pity that the less than sign doesn't show up. Oh well. l:_

_Here is chapter 6!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I'm starting to like this disclaiming thing. If it was mine, GA wouldn't have had such an awesome plot! Shiki! Hihi so freaking cool ;) I still love Natsume best though. Harhar._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mikan's POV

The sun is shining brightly today. Mmh. Summer sure feels great! The previous months seemed bliss. I aced my midterm exams and got a part time job in a bakery in town. I don't really need to work, but it is good work experience.

Things were well with the others too. They also aced their exams. So here we are, heading for the beach to celebrate.

Just so you know. A lot of things changed in the past few weeks. Hotaru often smiles now. She also teases Ruka from time to time. Ruka was now more straight forward than he used to be. He started courting Hotaru three weeks ago, trying his luck everyday. Hotaru's sadistic, playing-hard-to-get attitude seems to turn the guy on. He's quite odd don't you think? EHE.

"Stop giggling whenever you think of me. It's really creepy." Natsume on the otherhand finds time to tease me every single day. Misaki-nee said it's really cute of him. Yeah. What a load of crap.

"I was not! I was just thinking how odd Ruka-pyon is." We turned to look at Ruka smiling goofily while being ordered around by Hotaru.

"The guy's mad for her." He chuckled. Natsume, too, has been smiling more lately. Very cute. I wonder if he had the same chuckle when he was small.

I giggled when Natsume noticed me staring at him. He tilted the water bottle onto his mouth and awkwardly gulped a few drinks. Weird. Sometimes he's too concieted and now he's shy? Quite unpredictable, if you ask me.

I tore my gaze away him and back to the soon-to-be couple. "Ne, Natsume." I smiled when I saw the two laughing as they headed our way. "Have you ever been in love?"

"..." Just then Ruka and Hotaru entered the car and sat on the back seats. I was at the front, while Natsume was on the driver's seat.

"I bet Tsubasa and all them already headed to the beach. Let's go!" Ruka exclaimed as he placed his arms on Hotaru's shoulder. "I'm dying to swim!"

Hotaru glared at him but didn't take his arm off. "I'll make sure you'll die swimming." Ruka just grinned.

Soon enough the two fell asleep. I also felt like sleeping but Natsume would be all alone driving. So I stayed awake.

"The answer to your question," I looked at Natsume as he spoke. His eyes were still glued on the road. "I have."

I wondered which one. When he teased me earlier I asked him rhethorical questions like, "Do you have some kind of perverted gene?" or "Were you gay?". But then I assumed he meant the answer for the question I asked about him being in love.

"Do you still love her?" I'm just curious. Yeah. That's it.

"Hn. To be honest, I never knew I had," He paused. I think he's feeling rather girly for talking about love. "... fallen in love till Ruka pointed it out." Hahaha. He didn't know he was in love? Isn't that silly?

"What is she like?" What? I'm just intrigued at what kind of girl is his type. Nothing wrong with that.

He looked at me with disbelief but answered anyway. And of course he concentrated in driving too. "Pretty, Smart and..." He glanced at me for a short while and I raised my eye brow. ", Cuter than you could ever imagine." He gave me his trademark smirk.

***Ba-dump***

"You're weird." Seriously! Why did he look? Was he joking about it?

"And you're slow." Ugh! How dare he! "Go to sleep. There's two hours left before we arrive."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. I'll wake you up when we get there." He growled as he focused on the road.

I though that I might be disturbing his concentration, so I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness.

Normal POV

"What do you mean 1? I'm sure I heard my bestfriend say we have 2 rooms reserved!" Hotaru complained to the guy behind the counter.

Mikan stirred awake from Hotaru's escalating voice. She rubbed her head on what she thought was her pillow. "Mmh. Hotaruuu. You woke me up." She muttered._ 'Yum... My pillow smells like mint.'_

"Sorry Mikan. This guy here said you only reserved one room." Hotaru sighed. She tends to calm down when she hears Mikan's soft voice.

Mikan's eyes shot open when she remembered that she was suppose to be sleeping in the car. She looked at her surroundings and saw some people staring at them. Then she noticed that she was being carried bridal-style by Natsume. "Ehh! Put me down!" She blushed and regretted what she asked for when Natsume dropped his arms. Just on time, Mikan managed to cling to his neck.

"Baka! I meant _gently_!" She slowly dropped her legs till her toes touched to floor. "You're too tall."

"And you said you'd wake me up..." Mikan narrowed her eyes.

"I tried. Never knew you were a heavy sleeper. Good thing you're short. Easy to carry." He smirked.

"Huh? Since when was I a heavy sle―"

"Mikan, did you only reserve one room?" Hotaru called Mikan to come close. She was just given the keys to room 201.

"Well. Yeah. Natsume said he reserved rooms for Ruka and himself." Three of them looked at Natsume.

The raven haired hot-stuff cooly walked to the counter. "Natsume Hyuuga." Not too long the guy behind the counter gave him room keys to 412.

"The hell, Hyuuga!"

"You should've told us earlier!" Ruka smacked his own forehead.

"You didn't ask." Natsume was simply delighted at seeing their annoyed faces.

***Thump!***

"Ow! Keep that horse shoe away, Imai!"

"That's what you get for being an ass." Hotaru placed her metal horse shoe glove back into her bag.

"Tch."

"Nii-san! Misaki-nee!" Mikan hugged the approaching couple that came out of the elevator with their friends. They were dressed, ready for the beach. "Hey Onii-san! Tono-nii!"

"Hey Mi-chan." The guy with soft light brown hair said.

"Aww. Why does Kaname get to be called 'Onii-san'?" Tono asked. He has long hair and features that are too good to be true. Though that doesn't mean Natsume isn't better. "And where's my hug? You too Hotaru."

"Ugh." Hotaru rolled her eyes and stepped away from Tono.

"Oh no you don't." Natsume caught Mikan's hair before she could go near Tono.

"Well no hug then. Natsume won't let me," Mikan sighed. "and Kaname-nii is too awkward to say. So I go with Onii-san."

"You guys are no fun at all. I haven't had hugs from Mikan since I found out she was in the same college as us." Tono frowned. "I haven't seen her grow up in highschool since we entered college too..."

"Don't cry Tono. You had enough hugs from her ever since she had diapers." Kaname comforted Tono.

"Huhu. They grow up so fast." Tono cried on Kaname's shoulder.

"Your such a baby."

"Agreed." Hotaru said teaming up with Misaki. "Well, we'll meet you guys later. We still need to unpack and get ready. We just got our keys cause someone thought it was fun to be an ass."

Natsume rolled his eyes as the sempais **(A/N: **Not sure if thats the plural of Sempai O:**)** separated from them. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway."

Hotaru ignored him. She was still upset about embarrassing herself by losing her temper at the poor guy at the reception. "Mikan. Wanna eat _in..._" She paused hinting what she was about to say.

"OMG! Do I! I haven't been there for ages!" Mikan exclaimed and lead the way to BeachBums a known restaurant in the whole resort. It was just near the hotel lobby with a clear view of the beach. It also had a door and a pathway to the shore. **(A/N: **If you're curious why BeachBums, It's because it's the first thing that came into mind. XD haha**)**

"Table for four please." Mikan said and they followed the waiter to the round table with four chairs. They got their menu booklets from the waiter, who later left to ask another waitress to take our orders.

"You two have been here before?" Ruka asked Mikan and Hotaru.

"Yeah. Mikan and I grew up in this town. That is, before I graduated and moved to England."

"Mhm! Also before my family moved to the city. Hotaru was often with us. She's really close to our family. We're good as sisters actually." Mikan beamed a smile.

"So you mean to say you've always spent vacation here since you were young?"

"Ever since we had diapers actually. Onii-san and Tono-nii joined us a few times too."

"Interesting. Natsume and I spent our―" Ruka was speaking when a waitress interrupted their conversation.

"May I take your order?" she flirtatiously asked while eyeing Natsume and Ruka.

Hotaru glared at her, while Mikan sweatdropped. "Rude much." Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

"Uh. Hotaru/Polka what do you want?" The boys avoided eye contact with the waitress and quickly asked the girls. They hoped that the waitress took the hint that they aren't interested.

Mikan looked at the clearly amused Hotaru and started to giggle. "I'll have―"

"Sorry, _Miss_. I was taking the gentlemen's order." The waitress clearly didn't like Hotaru. _Especially_ Mikan.

"Okay..." Mikan awkwardly placed her menu down. "My bad?" She gave Hotaru a 'What-the-hell?' look.

"You seem familiar."

"Oh! I was on the ad. for BeachBu―"

"Oh I wasn't asking." Hotaru said icily that made the waitress flinch. "I was only guessing. And I think I do know you."

"Tch."

"Oh. You better watch it... _Luna Koizumi_. You're really getting into my nerves." Hotaru crossed her arms. "Would you just shut up and take our orders?"

"Hotaru, that's Koizumi-san?" Mikan whispered, though it was loud enough for Luna to hear. "Didn't she used to be top of the class in elementary?"

"Hmm," Hotaru didn't whisper like Mikan. "I'm not sure either. Maybe she flunked her highschool years. It never really is good to be conceited."

"Imai? Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" She haughtily placed one hand on her hips. "You aren't suppose to be here."

"Luna! What's with this inappropriate attitude?" Luna froze at the realization that her boss was watching. "This is the second time today, Koizumi. And who said they aren't welcome? My family and their friends are always welcome."

"Aunty!" Mikan made a big :O face.

"Hello Mikan-chan! I see you've arrived. I missed you so much!" she clapped her hands together with delight.

"I missed you too! Aunty, these are our friends. Ruka and Natsume." Mikan introduced everyone. "This is my  
beautiful Aunt Sachiko Yomi."

"Ohoho. I'm flattered, dear."

"Y-you know each other, Mrs. Yomi?" Luna felt quite scared to know that she might not be able to keep her job.

"Yes. Mikan is my husband's my niece." Mrs. Yomi said rather proffesionally. Talk about mood swings. "What are you still doing standing there? You better go prepare their orders."

"Uhm Aunty..." Mikan sweatdropped. "She hasn't taken our orders yet."

"..." Mrs. Yomi rubbed her temples trying to calm down. Luna nervously stared on the ground.

"I'll have Crabs and mango shake." Hotaru ordered her food.

"I see you still love crabs, Hotaru." Mrs. Yomi smiled at Hotaru before she glared at Luna. "I sure hope you're taking these down, Ms. Koizumi." Her glare was so intense that Luna instantly took the order down.

"I'd like this selection of fruits please." Ruka pointed politely at the front menu where it showed a coconut shell used as a howl for fruits. "And iced tea please."

"May I have the usual order, Aunty?" Mikan asked.

"Why of course! It's still in the menu." Mrs. Yomi smiled at Mikan. "One strawberry cheesecake with strawberry Ice cream and sherbet."

"Make that two please!" Mikan continued. "Natsume doesn't want to order so I'll order for him anyway."

"Okay, dear. Well I better leave you alone. Enjoy your vacation. Oh Mikan. You might see _him _around he resort." Mrs. Yomi went back to her managing duties.

"Ooh! I haven't seen _him_ for ages!" Natsume's eye twitched after hearing Mikan. 'Who's _he_?' He thought.

Hotaru noticed Natsume's jealousy and thought of an idea. "You'll see _him_ later huh?"

"Yeah! I missed playing with _him_! _He_'s my favorite―" Hotaru knew that Mikan was about to say something that would ruin her revenge, so she had cut her off before she did.

"So what are we doing today?" Hotaru asked, changing the topic. She was grinning madly that Ruka began to think that she might be upto something evil.

Then Ruka noticed Natsume's clenched fist. _'Oh. Is he jealous of him?_' Ruka moved closer to Hotaru and whispered, "Hotaru, who's the _he_ you're talking about?"

Hotaru mischievously smiled at Ruka. "Oh. Someone _very close_ to Mikan." She said it loud enough for Natsume to hear.

_'Are they talking about him?'_ Natsume clenched his fist. _'Who the hell is HE? UGH!'_

Then Ruka realised what Hotaru was doing. She was making Natsume jealous.

Ruka looked back at Hotaru, who had revenge written all over her 'smile'. He sweatdropped. "Remind me not to mess with you." He muttered softly, so only Hotaru could hear.

* * *

___Bzz. It's short isn't it? O:_

_Hahaha! That was rather confusing. I wonder who's HIM. O: I just love a jealous Natsume. HIHI ;D_

_I might take a while with updating. Maybe a week or so. Hihi. It's really cold these days. So cold that my fingers feel like frozen fish sticks. Ten times the effort to typing on my iPod. X_x_

_Why fish sticks? Dunno why. xD it can also be spring rolls too. Yum. ((:_

_If you have suggestions for the story, that would be great. :D though it may be best if you say it less detailed. Like make them go to a party, hotspring, college union event or something. ((:_

_Upto you if you feel the need to review. Not that it's necessary. It just gives a nice feeling as I write the next chapter C:_

_Till the next chapter! Ja ne! (:_


End file.
